


I like it like this

by Just_A_Nerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Armitage Hux & Phasma Friendship, Badass Phasma, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, F/F, Implied Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Lesbian Phasma, M/M, Minor Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Nerd/pseuds/Just_A_Nerd
Summary: Phasma is part of a gang called The First Order along with her friends, Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren. They live on the east side of town and on the west side are the socs. Rich kids who like to beat up greasers like The First Order. Phasma is 100% a greaser and hates soc more than anything. That is until a pretty new girl named Rey moves to town. WIll Phasma stay with her friends or will she leave everything she has ever known for a pretty soc girl in her English class?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Phasma/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. New Girl

Phasma only had two things on her mind at the moment. A huge cup of coffee and killing Hux. It was 6:30 on a Monday morning and she was being picked up, as per usual, by her best friend, Armitage Hux. Phasma and Hux had been friends since elementary school, and since he was the one with the car, it seemed only right he picked her and their other friend up as well.  
‘But why did he have to be so damn early?’ she thought bitterly  
Phasma was tall, and muscular for a junior in high school. She had short, platinum blonde hair and pale skin. She wore ripped jeans, old doc martens and a worn, silver leather jacket. Phasma was a greaser so, a leather jacket should be expected.  
She grabbed her bag by the front door and poured herself a cup of coffee in a travel mug before heading outside. Hux was waiting for her in Starkiller. That was the name of his 1965 black mustang, aka his pride and joy.  
Hux was handsome, as far as men go, Phasma reasoned. He was tall and lean, with a hard, pale face and eyes that could freeze you. He had red slicked-back hair. Looking at him, you’d have never thought he was a greaser, he didn’t go for ripped jeans or untucked shirts. He did have the leather jacket to make up for it though.  
“Hey,” Phasma greeted him as she got into the front seat. “Kylo sleep at the lot?'' she asked glancing at the back seat for her raven-haired friend.  
Kylo Ren was a bit of a mystery to them. All he said was that he had been sent to live with his uncle but he ran away. And now he sleeps wherever he can. He mostly just stays at Phasma, Hux or Mitaka’s though, preferring not to get jumped by Socs while sleeping in the lot. Kylo is tall and broad-shouldered and strong. He’s got long greasy hair that’s always in his eyes if it’s not greased. His eyes are large and dark, and when he’s mad can be some of the scariest eyes ever.  
“Yeah, I’m assuming,” Hux answered pulling up to the lot and seeing Kylo sitting on the curb. He jumped up and grinned when he saw them, climbing into the back seat.  
“Hey, guys!”Kylo grinned, unusually giddy on a Monday, especially after sleeping in the lot.  
“The fuck is up with you?”Phasma questioned.  
“What? Can’t a guy be happy?” he asked leaning into the front and grabbing her coffee, taking a big swig out of it.  
“No,” Phasma and Hux both said together.  
“Ugh fine, I’ll tell you. There’s a new kid at school!”Kylo grinned. That’s another thing about Kylo, he knows everything about everyone, everywhere. No one knew how he got this information but he did.  
“Her name is Rey no last name, she’s 16. She moved to our beautiful little town from Arizona and she’s a soc. Moved last night on the west side,” He continued.  
Phasma rolled her eyes, ‘Great another soc girl’ she thought bitterly as they pulled into the school parking lot. The sun was just starting to rise as they entered the cold, fluorescent-lit building.  
“Hey, Armie could you help me with bio? Didn’t finish it last night,” Kylo was the only one with enough guts to call Hux by his first name, let alone a nickname. Phasma didn’t know why Hux didn’t just punch him, he had punched her when she had said his first name when they were 6 but then again they were much smaller then.  
“Ren I swear to god you are insufferable,” Hux sighed as they walked into the cafeteria to get some breakfast.  
“Hey, Phas could you buy me some food? Pay you back in cash,” Kylo asked. Phasma nodded and went to wait in line. She felt bad for Kylo though she’d never say it out loud, he'd be fucking pissed if she did. He had nowhere to live, besides crashing at her or Hux’s place and could barely afford food. Though she was impressed with his ambition and optimism. He worked hard after school at the gas station, but he’s almost been fired once or twice for his anger issues. If he had punched a customer, Phasma is sure he’d have been let go but the store owner liked him enough and knew his situation and kept him around.  
After getting their food, Phasma saw another one of her friends, Finn. He wasn’t full greaser, though he did live on the east side. And he was in a gang. The Stormtroopers, are what his outfit calls themselves. Phasma and Hux are real good friends with them. Anytime there’s a fight they’re always there to back each other up.  
“Yo Finn!”Phasma grinned approaching him. As she got closer she noticed he was talking to a guy. His name was Poe Dameron, and he was a soc. Smug type too. She knew him from drag races, he was practically famous around town. It’s said he’s the best racer in town. He was only ever beaten one time and that was by Kylo, and even then it was close.  
“Oh hey Phas, uh Phas, this is Poe, Poe, this is Phasma,” Finn smiled. Poe smiled and stuck his hand out but Phasma ignored it looking pointedly at Finn.  
Finn cleared his throat and looked at Phasma before saying, “Phasma. Poe is my boyfriend, could you maybe say hi?” Phasma’s mind went blank. Finn. Sweet sweet Finn was dating a soc?!  
“You’re dating a fucking soc,” Phasma said matter-of-factly.  
“Look Phas I know soc and greaser is a thing for you but-!”  
“Nope. Don’t want to hear it. Bye Finn!”She walked away, but not without flipping them both off. A fucking soc stole one of her best friends from her. Goddammit.  
“I’m heading to the first period. See you guys at lunch,” Phasma said, slamming the food down in front of Kylo.  
“What? Oh...okay then?”Hux said bewildered. Phasma heard Kylo start to say something, he probably already knew about Finn and Poe, but she was gone before she could hear.  
Phasma knew she was probably being unfair to Finn but she couldn’t help it! He was dating a soc! To her, that is a huge betrayal. She wasn’t sure why but her identity as a greaser meant a lot to her, she was proud to be who she was. And she couldn’t stand to see one of her own go off gallivanting with a stuck up, handed everything on a silver plate soc!  
Phasma huffed in annoyance as she sat down in her English class. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through Instagram until the bell rang. As people began filing into the room she noticed a new girl she hadn’t seen before.  
She was about five, six from the look of her and had pretty brown hair that was pulled into three buns that sat behind her head. She wasn’t wearing any makeup and looked stunning without it. She was wearing a white sweater, white leggings and brown ugg boots with a light brown sweater tied around her waist.  
Phasma was speechless, she hadn’t ever seen a girl this pretty before. Sure she had a few girlfriends in the past but none of them were as pretty as her.  
“Class I’d like to introduce our new student, Rey,” Rey stood before the class, next to the teacher smiling.  
“Rey why don’t you go sit over there with Phasma?” the teacher said pointing at the empty seat at Phasma’s table.  
Rey nodded and walked over, setting her bag on the floor, while pulling out a binder, notebook and pencil case.  
“Hi,” Phasma looked over at Rey who was smiling brightly at her.  
Phasma blushed a little and mumbled a quick hello before turning to pay attention to the lesson. She had a feeling that she would need to pay more attention in class, otherwise, she’d keep getting distracted by the beautiful girl next to her


	2. I wanna be your girlfriend

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Phasma continued to ignore Finn, Kylo had a few temper tantrums that he needed to get under control, and Hux nearly killed him when Kylo punched the seat of his car.   
And English had just been approved for Phasma’s favorite class. Seeing Rey every morning made a huge difference with how she’s been feeling. There was something about the way that she was so optimistic and how smart she was that just made Phasma swoon. Not literally though, if she did she would probably die. She does have a reputation to keep up.   
But even though she loved seeing Rey every morning she was ecstatic that it was Friday.   
“Hey, Phasma!” Rey greeted her as she sat down. Phasma smiled unintentionally and looked up, “Hey.”  
“You excited for the weekend?” Rey’s voice was so pretty. Phasma could listen to her for hours.   
“Yeah, what about you?” Phasma asked, turning her phone off and putting it in her pocket.  
“Yeah pretty excited, gonna go exploring the town probably,”  
“That’s cool. You should check out the movie theater, they play a lot of cool stuff, new movies, old movies, it’s pretty cool,” Phasma realized she was rambling and stopped before she said something stupid.   
Rey just giggled and said, “That sounds like a lot of fun!”  
Before they could continue their conversation though, the class had started.  
“Okay class, for today we’re going to be discussing…” Phasma began to tune the teacher out and daydream. She thought about what she’d do with Rey this weekend. She would take her to the movie theater and they’d go see an old 80s movie and eat popcorn and laugh loudly, causing many people to shush them, but they’d just end up laughing louder when they tried to stifle their giggles. Halfway through the show, she would grab Rey’s hand and she wouldn’t pull away. Then they’d go walking around the park and they’d be sitting on the fountain and they’d look at each other. Rey would look perfect in the moonlight next to the rushing water of the fountain. Phasma would start to lean in and -   
“Phase? Phasma?” Phasma startled and looked over at Rey who was smiling with both eyebrows raised.   
“Sorry, what?” Rey giggled at Phasma’s bewilderment.   
“We’re supposed to work on a project with a partner, do you wanna work together?” Rey looked down and crossed her arms, feigning indifference.   
“Oh! Yeah! Yes yeah definitely!” Phasma wanted to kick herself for seeming too eager, but once Rey’s face brightened up the way it did, her heart melted and she didn’t care.  
“Awesome! So all we have to write a short story!” Rey explained looking over the paper the teacher had begun passing out.   
“Okay cool, what should it be about?” Rey thought for a minute before exclaiming,   
“Adventure!”   
“Alright, what else?” Phasma chuckled.   
“Well, it has to have robots. No good adventure story doesn’t include robots,” Rey explained carefully.  
“Holy shit you’re adorable,” Phasma said before she could fully think things through.   
‘Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck stupid lesbian brain!’ she thought, wishing she was dead and buried somewhere.  
But Rey just blushed and smiled, “Th-Thanks…”  
The rest of the class without any mistakes and they had successfully come up with two things. 1. Robots and 2. Adventure. 

Phasma rushed out of her period 9 classroom as soon as the bell rang, signaling that the weekend has officially begun. Kylo was already waiting for her by his locker, and they headed off outside together. They walked through the parking lot, quickly spotting Hux standing cooly next to Starkiller.   
“Sup Hux,” Phasma called in greeting as she slides into the front seat.   
“I don’t want to hear a goddamn word until we get to the Empire. I’m fucking hungry,” Hux said, causing Phasma and Kylo to laugh and he pulled out of the parking lot and sped off to the Empire.   
The Empire was an old diner on the east side. It was run-down but it had some of the best food you could get even better cookies.   
Before Hux had fully parked Starkiller, all three of them were opening their doors and speeding inside. They waved hello to the waitress and cook and climbed into their usual both near the window. Phasma put her legs up on the seat next to her, grateful Kylo had chosen to sit next to Hux this time. Her legs were aching from sitting all day and were dying to be stretched out.   
“The usual?” The waiter, Tarkin was his name, asked.   
“Yeah!” the three called back. The group wasn’t sure what Tarkin’s deal was. At times it seemed like he hated them, but he treated them fairly enough and other times it seemed at least like he didn’t mind them.  
“Hey did you guys hear what’s up with our boy Tarkin?”Kylo lowered his voice to a whisper.   
“No Ren, only you are privy to this sort of information. And frankly, you should keep it to yourself,” Hux said bitterly, but Phasma knew he wanted to know what Kylo had to say.  
“Thanks, Hux. Anyways, one of the Stormtroopers? He’s been hooking up with Tarkin,” Kylo grinned and raised his eyebrows.   
“What?! No. How do you know?”Hux asked interested. Kylo gave Phasma a look that clearly said ‘he cares’.   
“Well Huxxy, I saw him leaving Tarkin place late at night, and he left his jacket here,” Kylo pointed over Phasma’s shoulder and when she turned she saw that he was right. Hanging on one of the chairs was the stormtrooper's iconic white and black leather jackets.   
Hux scoffed and rolled his eyes, “That jacket could be anyone's, and even if it isn’t, it could just be a coincidence. And I’m...sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for a very late night visit…”   
Phasma and Kylo both gave him a pointed look and he shrugged.   
“Alright, here you guys are,” Tarkin began handing out their Friday usuals. Phasma a cheeseburger, fries, and strawberry milkshake. Kylo, a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, and oreo milkshake and Hux, a plain strawberry salad and a chocolate milkshake. And a plate of hot fresh chocolate chip cookies.   
“Thanks, Tarkin!” they all said before devouring their food.   
“So Phas, heard you’re getting close to the new soc girl?” Kylo smirked wiggling his eyebrows.   
“Shut the fuck up Kylo, I am not,” Phas denied even as she felt her ears getting warm.   
“Uh-huh,” Hux said smiling, a rarity from him. That cheered Phasma up 10 fold. It wasn’t every day she saw Hux smile, not since his mom left when he was 5 and his dad got full custody. She knew Hux’s dad beat the shit out of him, but it wasn’t like that's unexpected. From what she heard, Brendol has always been an asshole.  
After they had finished their food and were munching happily on cookies Phasma saw something that made her heart sink. Outside, Rey was walking down the street laughing with Finn, Poe, and another soc girl Rose Tico. Looking at them like that, Phasma suddenly remembered that Rey was a soc. A pretty, nice, smart soc. But a soc nonetheless. Phasma scowled and turned her back on the window, promising herself she wouldn’t think about or fantasize about Rey and her pretty face anymore.


	3. She's so pretty it hurts

It was Saturday, which meant Phasma went to the gym and could take out all her anger on the punching bag. Once she walked in she took a deep breath living for the stuffy, sweaty air. It felt like power and ambition. It felt good. She did some quick warmups before wrapping her hands and going to the punching bag.   
She wasn’t sure how long she practiced until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Phasma whipped around in surprise to see Rey staring up at her, her face dusted pink.   
“Phasma? Holy shit you’re strong,” Rey said, staring at Phasma’s muscular arms.   
“Rey...what are you doing here?” Why the fuck was a small soc girl on the east side. Let alone an east side gym?!  
“Oh! I was just looking around town for a gym and I saw you through the window and uh yeah...decided to come in,” Rey explained looking around at the gym and crossing her arms.   
“Do you box?”Phasma asked to fill the silence that had settled.   
“No, I do martial arts though, do you want to spar?” Rey asked, her eyes glittering with determination. Phasma chuckled and nodded, forgetting completely about her promise to forget Rey.   
As they got into position, Phasma became acutely aware of how Rey looked. Her hair was tied back into a single bun, the rest hanging down around her face. She was wearing only a pair of grey leggings, a black tank top, and a blue tunic she had thrown to the side. Phasma noticed also, that for how small she was, Rey was very strong looking. She had nicely defined muscles and a flat stomach, and her legs were skinny and long, good to kick someone with.  
Phasma grinned and went to strike first. She threw a punch, but Rey managed to block her and grab her arm. Phasma ripped her arm away before Rey could do any damage. Phasma decided to wait for Rey. Eventually, Rey did make the first move and kick into the air, nearly knocking Phasma in the face, but she managed to move out of the way quickly. They continued like this for a few more minutes. Punching, kicking, dodging and blocking. Until, when Rey went to punch, Phasma grabbed her arm and pushed her down, landing on top of her, pinning her to the ground.   
Phasma didn’t realize before she’d done this, how utterly close she now was to Rey. Their faces inches apart. Rey’s ears went pink and she looked away quickly. Phasma panicked also and got to her feet quickly, offering Rey a hand. Rey took it gratefully and pulled herself up.  
“Hey, do you wanna go get some lunch or something?” Rey asked suddenly.  
Phasma’s eyes went wide and she nodded silently, causing Rey to grin.

“So why did you decide to take martial arts and get so strong?” Phasma questioned as they left the gym together.  
“I wanna be strong enough to lift my future wife,” Rey answered nonchalantly.  
“Oh...you’re gay?” Phasma was looking straight ahead, too afraid of what her face might give away if she looked at the smaller girl.  
“Yes. Is that a problem?” Rey asked stopping and crossing her arms. She looked extremely cute but also intimidating when she was mad.   
“No! No not at all, I’m gay too,” Phasma laughed nervously.   
Rey smiled and uncrossed her arms, walking ahead of Phasma, calling back, “Good!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. sorry this chapter is so short 2. ngl while I was working on this chapter my big dumb lesbian brain was going haywire lmao


	4. Girls, they're all I really want

Phasma and Rey decide to stop at Phasma’s place so she could change out of her leggings and sports bra. After she quickly changed into some jeans, chucks, and a flannel, she took Rey into her garage.   
“We are going to get lunch and explore the town a little faster,” she explained when Rey questioned her. Phasma walked up to something covered with a tarp and when she ripped it off, Rey saw that it was a beautiful black motorcycle.   
“This is the Finalizer,” Phasma said stroking the side with love.  
“How come I never see you ride it at school? You’re always with the really angry ginger,” Rey asked.  
“Do you watch for me?”Phasma asked causing Rey to blush  
“Hop on,” she said, pulling on a helmet. The helmet was silver, and Rey could see her reflection in it, and it had two black eye holes to see out of but not to see into. Phasma handed her one of similar design but in white as she climbed on.   
They pulled out of the garage and Phasma revved the motor, causing Rey to hold onto her waist tightly, before speeding down the street.   
“Holy shit!”Rey screamed in her ear. Phasma laughed heartily and started to go faster, thankful for there not being any cars on the road.   
After they stop for lunch, Phasma takes Rey everywhere around town. She shows her the best restaurants, drive-ins, and movie theaters. And finally the park.  
“Yeah us greasers don’t come here, Stormtroopers prefer back alleys, the Knights prefer the tracks on the edge of town and our outfit, First Order, we like our lot,” Phasma says parking the bike and climbing off.  
“Greasers? Stormtroopers?” Rey asks, taking her helmet off and shaking out her hair.   
“Y’know like, hoods and thugs. There are 3 major outfits on the east side, the Stormtroopers, the Knights, and the First Order,” Phasma explained, hooking her thumbs in her pockets and walking towards the swingset.   
“Oh...what's the west side then?” Rey asks kicking the ground, begging it swing back and forth.   
“Y’all are the socs. Rich kids with nothing to worry about and who jump greasers for fun,” Phasma laughs without humor, a dark look in her eyes.   
Rey is quiet for a minute before saying, “We’re not all like that. Everyone has problems. Some are just different than others.”  
‘She didn’t get it?’ Phasma thought ‘Socs get all the breaks. Everything is handed to them. Being a soc is a cakewalk, they only “problems” they have is getting their parents to raise their allowance from $200 a month or $300’ But Phasma said nothing, letting a somewhat comfortable silence fill the air.  
“And the last stop on our tour is the DX gas station. This place has everything, soda, candy, chips, and one of my best friends, Kylo Ren!”Phasma exclaims throwing open the door to the DX. After the pair left the park they decided to stop and get a snack.   
“Hey, Phas!”Kylo called with a wave. Phasma picked out a bottle of Coke and a candy bar.   
“If it wasn’t for Kylo needing this job, we wouldn’t be paying for this,” Phasma smirked at Rey’s shocked expression, and tossed the bag of chips and soda Rey grabbed onto the counter.   
“OH! You must be Rey! I’ve heard so much about you!”Kylo said as he scanned the items. “Hey Phas, Huxxy’ll be here soon to pick me up, wanna hang? We were thinking bout going to hunt some action, blow off some steam in a fight y’ know,” Phasma shrugged, “Yeah, I’ll come to find you guys after I take her home,” she nodded towards Rey who looked between the two in bewilderment.   
“Hey speak of the devil!”Phasma said, seeing Starkiller pull up, and Hux jump out.   
“Ren, have you clocked out yet? Come on,” Hux checked out the window to make sure his baby hadn’t been stolen.  
“Ah, Armitage. What a pleasure,” a cold voice said. Everyone turned to look and saw the DX manager standing in the doorway of the employees' lounge. His name was Pryde. No first name, just Pryde. And he was an old man with a terrible hairline.   
“Hello, Mr. Pryde,” Hux said standing up straighter.   
“Armitage, I had no idea you were friends with Kylo. I’m surprised...and I’m sure your father would be too.” Pryde smirked, seeing Hux’s eyes go wide with fear for a moment before returning to their natural coolness.   
“You’re still so thin, Armitage. I do hope you're eating right,” Pryde laughed before turning to Kylo. “Kylo, you can go ahead and go, I’ll clock you out.”  
“Thank Mr. Pryde,” Kylo muttered before heading outside with the rest of the group. As soon as they were outside, Kylo screamed through his teeth and bawled his hands into fists, looking for all the world like he wanted to kill someone.   
“Fuck! If I didn’t work for the bastard I would have punched him right in his fucking ugly ass boomer face!”Kylo exclaimed.   
“Knock it off Ren, it’s not a big deal,” Hux said, climbing into Starkiller.   
“It is! Nobody gets to talk to you like that! No one! UGH!” Kylo slammed his door, as he got in the car.  
“I appreciate the anger but don’t take it out on my car, take it out on some soc-y asshole tonight, see ya later Phas,” Hux called as they pulled away.   
“What was that all about?”Rey asked  
“Nothing just...Hux’s dad’s an asshole. Beats him up real bad, his friends are in on it. Pryde, the dickhead, likes to take it to the next level and help Brendol any chance he gets,” Phasma pulled her helmet on and started driving away.   
As soon as she got into west side territory, she stopped her bike and Rey slid off.   
“Well...I’ll see you in English,” Rey waved before turning and walking away.


	5. I'm dumb she's a lesbian

Once again Monday rolled around and took the students in town by full force. When Hux picked her up, Phasma seemed to be the only one in a good mood. Kylo was sporting a large cruise on his cheek, and his knuckles were scraped raw. Hux looked infinitely better, save for the bags under his eyes and the fact that one of his fingers was in a splint.   
Phasma decided to keep quiet until they got to school, where she said bye before leaving for English.  
Rey wasn’t there when Phasma came in, she shrugged it off, assuming she would come later. But when the bell rang for class to start, Rey didn’t show up. She didn’t show up during homeroom either. This brought Phasma’s mood down and she sulked the rest of the day, just wanting to go home.   
The next day, when Phasma entered class Rey was sitting at their desk looking exhausted.   
“Rey! Hey! Where were you yesterday?” Phasma asked, trying to sound nonchalant.   
“Had a terrible head cold...I-I missed you yesterday,” Rey mumbled, just loud enough for Phasma to hear.   
“Oh...I missed you to Rey, English was hella boring without you,” she laughed awkwardly.   
“I wanted to text you but I didn’t have your number, put it in,” Rey handed Phasma her phone. Phasma nodded and plugged in her number quickly, hoping to god Rey was being serious.   
“Yay! Now we can talk all the time!” Rey smiled. Phasma smiled back and before she realized what had happened, Rey took her picture.   
“Delete it,” Phasma said, reaching for Rey’s phone.  
“No! I need it!” Rey whined. Phasma gave up and in retaliation, took Rey’s picture.   
“You’re the worst, Phas,” Rey groaned upon noticing when the other girl had done.   
Phasma chuckled and turned to the front of the room and listened to the teacher.   
By the end of class, they had begun their short story, and Rey had used so many pickup lines of Phasma, her face was red hot.

The day Phasma realized she had a crush on Rey was a few weeks later when she found that she felt empty the second she hung up the phone after her and Rey’s bi-weekly facetime calls.   
“Shit,” was all she said. She had fallen completely head over heels for a soc. How could she? She’s supposed to be Phasma the badass greaser who is cold and unfeeling and likes to get into trouble just for the fun of it. And now she was whipped for some soc who moved here from Arizona.  
“Fuck!”Phasma screamed flopping onto her bed. 

When Phasma went back to school she was filled with a strange confidence. She had decided that she was going to ask Rey out on a date. It wasn’t her most well thought out plan, more of a reckless decision if anything but she decided to say fuck it and go for it.   
When she walked into English that morning, she saw Rey talking to another soc girl, Rose Tico. Phasma decided to wait outside, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of a soc.   
“Listen Rose thank you for your concern but-”  
“Rey please you need to listen!” Phasma didn’t mean to listen in but what she heard next made her blood run cold.  
“Phasma is dangerous. She’s a greaser! She steals and fights and has been taken into the police more than once! She’s not nice and sweet and caring. She doesn’t give a shit about you. She’s been with other girls I knew. They all said that they loved her, but she didn’t give a shit about them! She just threw them away like they were trash! Rey please, I can’t make decisions for you but...just be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt,”  
Phasma was pissed. She could feel anger clawing at her stomach like a monster, waiting to be released. She wanted nothing more than to grab Rose and punch her in the face, but then she would be proving her right. So she settled for punching the wall and stalking away, not stopping until she was outside, blending into the crowd of kids rushing into the building.   
Phasma wanted to scream. To punch. To kick. She needed to do something. So she ran. She ran as fast as she could, away from the school, away from Rose Tico and especially away from Rey. She didn’t stop until she was out near the tracks. She yelled in frustration and kicked a nearby crate that was filled with empty beer bottles.  
“FUCK!”She screamed into the air, thankful no one was there at this time of the morning. Phasma felt tears welling up in her eyes but she hurriedly blinked them away and sat on the ground.   
“Fucking socs.”


	6. She said she's not really into guys

Phasma ignored Rey’s calls and texts for the next two days, deciding to also skip school. Her parents weren’t there to care so why should she? The only people who she talked to were Hux and Kylo when they texted her after school asking where she was to which she replied.   
‘Dipped’  
But after two days of missing school, she supposed she would have to go back sooner or later, so on Wednesday morning she dressed slowly and asked Hux to pick her up. When he got there he didn’t ask her what was wrong, to which she was grateful. She was not in the mood for talking.   
Phasma stayed with Hux and Kylo and even a mutual friend of theirs, Mitaka for as long as possible. But when the bell rang she begrudgingly walked to class, feigning an air of confidence.   
“Phasma! Why haven’t you been answering any of my texts or calls? I’ve been so worried about you!” Rey exclaimed as soon as she saw her.   
Phasma said nothing in reply and looked straight ahead at the board, waiting for the teacher to start.  
“Phasma? Why are you ignoring me?” Rey asked quietly.  
“No reason, I’m just saving you the trouble. You would never be able to tell me to fuck off, otherwise, I would hurt you because I'm dangerous,” Phasma said, venom dripping from her words.  
“What are you talking about?” Rey asked.  
“You know damn well what I’m talking about. I heard you talking to Rose,”  
“Oh my fucking god Phas!” Rey laughed, “Is that what this is about? Come on, Rose doesn’t know better. Phas I know you, I know you wouldn’t do anything bad,” Rey smiled.  
“You know me? That’s fucking rich,” Phasma laughed “You don’t know jack fucking shit, Rey. Jack shit. How many times have I been picked up by the cops? How many fights have I been in? How much fucking money do you think I have? Cause guess what Rey! It’s not a lot! I have to do a lot of fucking shit to survive here, and you and you’re soc-y buddies don’t. You have no fucking clue what it’s like. To have to work since you were 12 just so you could eat. To have parents who don’t give a god damn fuck about whether you live or die. So, Rey, you can fuck off,” Phasma was seething, her leg bouncing up and down with rage.  
“I know more than you think Phasma, so why don’t you grow the fuck up, and learn that. Everyone has problems Phas. Everyone,” Rey crossed her arms.   
“Fuck. Off,” Phasma stood up and grabbed her bag, flipping Rey off as she walked out of the class, the teacher not bothering to stop her.

Rey stalked towards the stormtroopers alley, looking for a fight.   
“Hey Phas, what's up with you?” one of them asked as she walked towards them.  
“Pissed. Who wants to fight?” Phasma asked. No one volunteered, scared of what would happen.   
“You guys are useless. Fucking shit!” she screamed punching the wall next to her, causing her knuckles to go red.   
“Hey why don’t you just tell us what’s up?” one of them said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Phasma faltered and sunk to the ground, begging to tell them the story.  
“Shit that’s rough…” one with dark, cropped hair said while picking absentmindedly at his nails.   
“I think...I think things will work out. But you both gotta except that you’re both from different places. Different experiences. You like her, and she likes you. I think you guys just gotta talk it out, y’know?”  
Phasma thought about it for a minute before sighing and nodding.   
“Yeah, you guys are right, thanks,” Phasma turned to leave, waving over her shoulder as the Stormtroopers shouted a chorus of byes.


	7. It was a bad idea

Phasma dug her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text to Rey, asking her to meet her after school outside of the movie theater. Not even a minute later she got a text back, confirming their meeting place.  
20 minutes after school let out, Rey met Phasma outside the movie theater.   
“Hey…” Phasma said, smiling sheepishly. Rey said nothing, just crossed her arms and stared Phasma down. Phasma realized just how terrifying Rey could be when she wanted to be.   
“Look...I’m not great at apologizing but I am sorry. I shouldn’t have ignored you and I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m sorry,” Phasma stared at the ground and looked at Rey, gauging for a reaction.   
“I appreciate your apology and I accept it. Thank you,” Rey smiled and took Phasma’s hand. “And I’m sorry that I didn’t tell Rose to screw off, I know you aren’t dangerous unless you want to be, of course, I trust you Phasma,”  
Phasma grinned and looked at the sky, running a hand through her greased hair.   
“Wanna go see a movie?” she asked, looking down at the smaller girl.  
Rey smiled, “I’d love too.”

They ended up watching Lost Boys and eating a huge bucket of popcorn. Halfway through the movie, Phasma grabbed Rey’s hand and she didn’t pull it away. Afterward, they walked back to Phasma’s house.  
“Can I get you anything? Coke? Water?” Phasma rummaged through her fridge.   
“Yeah, actually, come here,” Phasma turned around and Rey reached up and grabbed her neck, dragging the blond down.   
“This is all I want,” Rey whispered before crashing her lips onto Phasma’s. Phasma was startled but quickly kissed back. Phasma has kissed lots of girls before, but this kiss with Rey was something else entirely. There was so much in this kiss, that it scared Phasma. She wasn’t used to romantic intimacy. She had half a mind to pull away and run but she ignored the urge and continued to kiss the other girl. After a minute they pulled away and were panting slightly. Rey looked at Phasma’s mouth again, but Phasma was already on the other girl's mouth, kissing her roughly. Phasma’s hands were trailing down Rey’s sides before resting on her hips.   
Phasma broke off the kiss, causing Rey to whine, but she began pulling her upstairs towards her room. As soon as they were inside, Phasma picked Rey up and kiss her again, making the brunette grin and giggle. Phasma laid the other girl gently down on the bed, starting to kiss down her neck. Rey gasped and moaned quietly.   
“Phasma,” Rey moaned, running her hands through blonde hair. Phasma laughed and kissed Rey again before laying down next to her.   
“You’re crazy,” she grinned.  
“Why's that?” Rey asked, also grinning.  
“Because you’re dating me,”   
“Bold of you to assume we’re dating,” Rey joked quickly clarifying she was joking at the sudden look of sadness on Phasma’s face.   
“Fuck you!” Phasma said with a laugh.  
“Fuck me yourself, coward. You won’t,” Rey smirked.  
Phasma raised an eyebrow and climbed on top of Rey, “You’re gonna regret that,” she snarled.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah because tomorrow you’re gonna have to explain to all your soc-y friends that the reason your voice is so hoarse is because you were screaming a greasers name all night.”

A few hours of pure ecstasy later, Rey was wrapped under the blankets as Phasma sat next to her lighting a cigarette.   
“I’m gonna grab a shower,” Rey stood up, shivering from the cold and walked into the bathroom, Phasma watching her as she went. Phasma sighed, holding the cigarette in her mouth as she climbed out of bed, changing to sheets and throwing the dirty ones into the wash. She dressed quickly in some sweatpants and t-shirt. A few moments later, Rey came out wrapped in a towel, discarding it quickly and getting dressed.   
“Come on, I’ll drive you home,” Phasma smiled heading out of the room. “Hope your parents don’t mind me keeping you out so late on a school night,” Phasma said pulling on her helmet.  
“Nah, I barely see my parents enough for them to care. They work so much I don't seem them much,” Rey shrugged grabbing Phasma’s waist as she began to speed off down the street. Phasma thought about that to the west side. Eastside parents either don’t give to fucks about their kids or just do their best with what little they got. But parents choosing to stay away from their kids in favor of working when they already had the money? Phasma didn’t get it. Why would anyone want to stay away from their kid, especially if their kid is Rey, in favor of working? She supposed Rey was right, everyone does have problems.  
Sooner than she would have liked, Phasma reached the west side.   
“See you, tomorrow babe,” Rey said taking the helmet off and kissing Phasma’s helmet where she guessed her mouth was. Phasma blushed and waved watching her go. She revved up her bike and sped away back towards the east side.


	8. There's a Dead Girl in the Pool

“What time did you get in last night?” she asked pouring herself some coffee, which Kylo grabbed instantly and drank all of.  
“1:00? Maybe 2:00?” Kylo shrugged, rubbing his eyes and walking towards the bathroom. Phasma rolled her eyes and walked outside as soon as Hux pulled up.   
“Kylo’s inside should be out soon,” Phasma said.  
“Alright,” Hux sighed, begging to play with the radio looking for suitable music.   
“Hey! Sorry sorry sorry!” Kylo yelled while climbing into the back seat. “So Phas, heard you and Rey are together now?” Kylo grinned. At Kylo’s words, Hux slammed on the breaks and came to a screeching halt.  
“Holy shit Hux!” Phasma yelled.  
“You and the soc are together now?!” Hux yelled rounding on Phasma.   
“Yeah? So?” Phasma raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.  
“‘So?’ ‘SO’ WHAT THE FUCK PHASMA!” Hux was screaming at this point.   
“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Phasma crossed her arms, not looking to fight with Hux.  
“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STOP TALKING TO FINN? OH YEAH! CAUSE HE’S DATING A SOC! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN SO AGAINST SINCE LIKE FUCKING CHILDHOOD?! FUCKING SOCS! AND NOW YOUR DATING ONE! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?! FUCKING WAR PHAS. WAR BETWEEN THE SOCS AND THE GREASERS BECAUSE SOCS DON’T LIKE THIS SHIT. AND BEFORE YOU SAY “oh but it didn’t with Finn” IS BECAUSE HE'S NOT A GREASER!” Phasma was taken aback. Hux had never screamed at her like this before. He’s never screamed at any of them, not even Kylo, like this before.   
Phasma felt tears welling up in her eyes, looking away before Hux noticed.   
“That's not true...it won’t happen,” she mumbled.  
“A group of socs saw you guys yesterday...they’re already getting ready for a fight. From what I’ve heard, they’ve jumped a few people already. They want to see our outfit, along with the Stormtroopers and the Knights tomorrow for a rumble...” Kylo became quiet as Hux and Phasma both turned slowly around to look at him.   
“And when were you going to mention this?” Hux snarled, eyes flashing.  
“I was getting there! Jesus Hux calms down. So what if she’s dating a soc! Personally, I think it's great. And we knew a big fight like this was coming anyway! Things have been getting worse and worse. This isn’t surprising,” Kylo snapped.   
“Fuuuuuuuck” Phasma groaned, sinking in her seat.   
Hux sighed and began to drive, mumbling that they were going to be late but Phasma didn’t care. 

Throughout the day, she kept getting dirty looks and threats from socs, especially when she was near Rey. She damn near almost punched a guy in the throat when he called Rey a ‘traitorous skank’, but Rey held her back.   
“God this is crazy!” Rey told her as they walked out of the school, Phasma smoking a cigarette while waiting for Hux next to Starkiller.   
“Yeah...that’s what happens when a greaser dates a soc…” Phasma shrugged.  
“That's so stupid. All this class stuff. It’s dumb,” Rey leaned her head against Phasma’s shoulder, closing her eyes.   
“Can’t say I agree or disagree, babe.” They sat in silence, watching everyone pour out of the school and into cars or buses.   
“Phas! Hey, I expected you to be gone or have dipped,” Hux said in surprise as he came out of the school, followed closely by Kylo. Hux’s hair was disheveled and his clothes were uncharacteristically wrinkled. Kylo looked the same but he was smirking something awful as he climbed into the front seat.  
“Yeah...no, figured I’d stay today...hey could we drop Rey off at her place? I don’t want her walking alone,” Phasma asked.   
Hux glared at Rey, sizing her up, before sighing and nodding. “Just don’t fuck anything up in my car.”  
Rey nodded, and climbed in, followed closely by Phasma. 

After dropping Rey off at her house, which was exceedingly large and made Phasma feel ashamed of her little house that Rey has been to multiple times, they began to drive off towards the DX to drop Kylo off for work.   
“Phasma look, you’re my best friend and I won’t lie, I like Rey. She seems nice enough. And I’ll support you no matter what but Jesus fuck this won’t end well for us,” Hux said, shaking his head.   
“Thanks, Hux,” Phasma knew that's as close to sentimental Hux could get and she appreciated the effort.   
They pulled into the DX and watched Kylo hop out but not before he whispered something to Hux with a smirk.   
Phasma raised her eyebrows suspiciously, “What was that all about?”   
“Nothing!” Hux answered quickly.   
Phasma shrugged and said, “Too bad Kylo has to work tonight? Why the fuck is Pryde making him work on a Friday! That’s Empire night!”  
“It’s cause he took off Saturday and Sunday for the rumble,” Hux said, pulling into the Empire’s parking lot.   
“Oh...yeah could we not talk about that?” Phasma asked as they walked inside towards their booth. Hux shrugged and nodded.  
“What happened to the other one?” Tarkin asked, coming up next to them.  
“Work,” Hux and Phasma both said together.  
“Oh yeah, he works for Pryde over at the DX huh...piece of shit. Hey Hux, saw him talking to your dad the other day, I’d watch out if I were you,” Tarkin warned.   
Hux nodded and mumbled a small thanks, sitting up straighter.   
“So what do you guys want? The usual or something special to take your mind off the fight tomorrow, and before you say anything of course I know. It’s all anyone's talking about,” Tarkin smirked.   
“You know what. Fuck it. I’m getting some goddamn chocolate pancakes because tomorrow I’ll probably be dead,” Hux said with finality.   
Tarkin laughed and scribbled the order down, before turning to Phasma, who also ordered chocolate pancakes.   
“Hux I have to say, I’m liking the risk you’re taking. Chocolate pancakes. Never thought I’d hear you ask for those again,” Phasma grinned.   
“Yeah well, what have I got to lose?” Hux said. 

After dinner, Hux drove Phasma home where she decided to crash and not worry about anything until tomorrow night. Those dreams were crushed quickly. Phasma startled awake and reached for her phone. Kylo was calling her and it was 1:00 a.m.   
“Hey, Kylo,” Phasma answered groggily.  
“Phasma? Hux was supposed to pick me up and he’s not here, I think something happened,” Kylo’s voice was urgent and panicky.  
“Hey hey hey calm down calm down, he’s probably just late,” Phasma knew how absurd that sounded, Hux was the personification of punctuality, but it could have happened, right?  
“An hour late?! Phasma please I know something bad has happened, just come get me so we can look for him!” Kylo was getting angry. Phasma sat up, pulling on her boots and jacket quickly, already rushing towards the door.  
“Yeah okay sure, listen Kylo I’ll be there in a few. Don’t go anywhere...he’ll be okay Ky...don’t worry” Phasma hung up and the phone and ran outside, sprinting towards the DX. 

“Kylo!” Phasma shouted once she saw him standing underneath the street light. The air was warm, and the sky was dark. So dark you could hardly see without the orange glow of street lights.   
“Phas oh thank god, come on,” Kylo grabbed her hand and began running. They looked everywhere, the Empire, the park, the alleys, and even the tracks. No one had seen Hux. Phasma checked the time, 2:00 a.m.   
“I’ll try calling again,” she said. They were heading back towards the lot and the houses, hoping he would be around there somewhere.   
“Wait Phas, isn’t that Starkiller?” Kylo asked. He was right. Parked right in front of them was Hux’s car.   
“How didn’t I see this on my way here?” Phasma asked quietly as they walked over.   
“It’s dark, you probably just assumed it was someone else's,” Kylo checked inside, but no Hux.  
“The tires are slashed…”Phasma noticed.  
Suddenly they heard it. In the quiet night, it’s easy to pick up on small sounds. Even those from far away. They heard Hux’s phone ringing.   
They turned around and followed the sound into the vacant lot. That’s when they saw him. Huddled in a corner was Hux. He was beaten badly and he was bleeding something awful. ‘  
“HUX!” Kylo shouted as he and Phasma sprinted towards him. They skidded to a halt and dropped to their knees.   
“Hux? Armitage?” Kylo picked him up carefully. He was pale. Paler than usual.   
“Oh god, Hux…” Phasma whispered.  
“Armie? Can you hear us?” Kylo sounded choked up.   
Hux slowly opened his eyes, “Kylo? Phasma?” he whispered.   
“Yeah, buddy we’re here, we got you,” Phasma whispered, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. Hux looked up at the sky and began to sniffle, taking deep ragged breaths.  
“If you need to cry, cry. We won’t care,” Kylo said, pushing Hux’s hair back. Surprising both Kylo and Phasma, Hux did cry. It was quiet but they could hear his quiet whimpers and sniffles.   
“I wanna go home,” he whispered after a few minutes.   
“I’ll take you both back to my place, you shouldn’t be alone with your dad right now,” Phasma said standing up.  
“No! I...I need to go home. It’s important,” Hux pleaded.  
“Yeah alright...okay, we’ll take you home,” Phasma nodded. Kylo picked Hux up and carried him carefully towards the lot's exit.   
“Where’s my car?” Hux asked suddenly. Phasma and Kylo looked at each other and frowned. Was now the best time to tell Hux his beloved car’s tires were slashed?  
“Where. Is. my car?” Hux asked again, more forcefully.   
“Um just outside the lot, Armie, just over here,” Kylo said, trying to not sound worried.   
“Put me down, Ren.”  
“Hux you’re in no condition-”  
“PUT ME DOWN!”  
Kylo set Hux down, who promptly began to sprit out of the lot. For having just the shit beaten out of him, he was determined.   
“Hux! Wait!” Phasma yelled, running after him. When they reached him, Hux was on his knees staring at his car.   
“Hux?” Kylo asked tentatively.   
“They started shit with my friends. They beat the shit out of me. They fucked. With my car! Tomorrow those goddamn socs are going to pay!” Hux yelled standing up and stomping away. Phasma and Kylo walked next to Hux, making sure he got home safe. Though, with his current temper, they weren’t sure they were needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this hurt to write ngl. Hux is one of the only men that defines my bisexuality and writing him hurt...ugh that shit hurted


	9. Darling you're so pretty it hurts

"You’re seriously fighting in this thing?” Rey asked, through the phone as Phasma toweled her hair dry.  
“Oh yeah? Babe look, I need to. Not just because it’s my role as a greaser but also because this is about you and me! The socs are pissed about us being together and that's just not fair. And…” Phasma hesitated before telling Rey what had happened to Hux that night before.   
“Jesus...well I don’t like it but...I’m not going to stop you, look I got to go but, I’ll see you later,” Rey hung up and Phasma set her phone down begging to get dressed in some jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and her chucks.   
After brushing her teeth and greasing her hair back the way she likes, she walked downstairs to see Kylo watching tv and eating cereal with Hux.  
“Hey guys, when did you get here?” Phasma asked not even bothered. They both had keys to her house, just in case they needed a place to crash for the night.   
“A few minutes ago,” Hux said. He was looking a lot better. His lip was cut and he had a black eye and his knuckles we bruised but other than that he was fine. Thankfully nothing was broken and he was able to fight tonight.   
“Cool, hey Ky? Need a shower or something? I washed your clothes from the other day, they’re in the laundry room,” Kylo kept some clothes at Phasma’s and Hux’s house, and most of the time Kylo would wash them but Phasma figured she’d do it while she did her own.   
“Yeah sure, thanks Phas!” Kylo got up and walked towards the laundry room then upstairs to the shower.   
“He’s still pissed about last night, I can tell he’s keen to fight,” Hux said standing up and walking outside, followed closely by Phasma.   
It was always weird seeing Hux before a rumble. He usually wore black pants and button-ups with his jacket but today he wore faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a jean jacket, that had had the sleeves ripped off. And standing outside in the early morning light was also strange. He looked calm but angry. Like he could go off at any second but was letting the anger build for later. The sun shone off his red hair, turning it gold and casting a warm light over his bruised face. His green eyes were dark but there was rage and excitement behind them. He looked good. He looked tuff and ready for a fight.  
“Yeah, I am too. Fucking bastards,” Phasma lit a cigarette and leaned against the door frame. She looked out across the small yard that was patchy and dying. The cracked sidewalk that had weeds growing out of it, and the shitty road that had fading paint and potholes. She looked at the other houses, all of their paint, chipping. Bars on some windows, or cracks in the glass. Punched out screen doors from shitty kids or burglars. The orange and red light from the newly risen sun, making the sky a wonderful shade of blue, pink and purple. It was hot, and there was a light breeze. A good day for a fight.  
“It’s all going to be different now,” she said, having a long drag of the cigarette and flicking the ashes. 

For a few hours, the trio hung out at Phasma’s watching tv. While they were in the middle of an episode of The Office, there was a knock on the door.  
Phasma paused the tv and stood up, going to open the door and shocked when she saw Rey, Finn, and Poe standing there.   
“Rey…? What are you guys doing here?” she asked, confused.   
“Hey Phas, could we come in?” Rey said, already stepping inside, kissing Phasma on the cheek as she did so. Finn and Poe followed closely behind them.  
“We wanna help you guys in the fight,” Rey said once everyone had crowded into the living room, where three very confused greasers sat.   
“You...what? I thought you didn’t like fighting?” Phasma asked.  
“I don’t but...if this fight is about us then I figured I should be there, plus I brought backup. We got ourselves a spy too!” Rey said patting Poe on the shoulder.   
“Yeah, I figured we had gotten off on the wrong foot, and Rey sort of threatened me if I didn’t say that I was sorry,” Poe smiled sheepishly looking at Phasma.   
“You...You have nothing to be sorry about. I should be saying sorry, to you and Finn. I was being a bitch,” she said, causing everyone to laugh.   
“So, we’re good?” Poe asked, grinning wildly.   
Phasma nodded and nodded at Finn who smiled back at her. They all sat down and continued to watch reruns of The Office until finally, it was time for the rumble.  
“Alright Poe, so what’s going down with the socs?” Kylo asked as they all got ready to go.   
“They’re going to fight fairly. But they’re bringing a few more people than originally planned so I hope you guys are good fighters,” Poe said.  
“You better believe your soc-y ass we’re good fighters!” Phasma grinned. Kylo was the first out the door, jumping off the porch and sprinting towards the lot. He was followed closely by Phasma and Hux who also jumped off the porch, hollering loudly. Rey laughed and did a jump and a flip, landing gracefully before taking off, whooping equally as loud. Finn and Poe had decided to just run calling out that ‘what kind of crazy parkour shit was that? Is that required? We can’t do that!’.  
Finally, there were at the lot. The Stormtroopers were already there, all clad in their black and white jackets, along with the Knights who blended so well into the shadows that the First Order almost missed them.   
“Hey, Phas! Hux!” a Stormtrooper called, standing up and walking towards them. The Knights had also walked forward and were conversing with Kylo quietly. They never said much.   
“Hey guys, thanks for coming,” Phasma said.   
“Of course of course! But uh...who are they?” he asked, pointing to Finn, Rey, and Poe.  
“Oh that’s Rey, and y’all know Finn but that’s his boyfriend, Poe,” Phasma explained pointing to each in turn. The stormtrooper nodded, but walked towards them and looked down at them, looking dangerous and tough.   
“What’s your outfit?” he asked them loudly, causing everyone to look at them.   
Rey and Poe looked confused before Finn explained that he was asking for the name of their gang.   
“Oh, we don’t really have-”   
“The Resistance,” Rey said, cutting Poe off. Poe and Finn smiled and nodded. After a few beats, the Stormtrooper grinned and laughed. Everyone else began laughing and cheering again, but it was quickly cut short by a series of cars rolling up.   
The four outfits lined up, the greasers, hooking their thumbs in their pockets and wearing a dark, dangerous but also nonchalant look on their faces. They could look dangerous and scary if they wanted to, and right then, they wanted to.   
There were more socs than they had expected. All of them, wearing sweaters and slacks. They looked like lost kids, compared to the greasers. They all lined up and glared at everyone who wasn't wearing a sweater.   
Finally, after a minute, someone shouted “FIGHT!” and it started. Phasma rushed and punched anyone she could get her hands on. She felt her knuckles becoming sore but she fought through the pain and grinned. She had lost track of where everyone was, not caring as she punched another soc in the nose, hearing a satisfying crunch. As she turned she saw a hand fly out towards her and felt a dull pain in her cheek. She kicked her leg out in front of her and stomped on the socs gut once he was down.   
Phasma was unaware of time, wasn’t sure who was or wasn’t winning, until she heard someone shout, “THEY'RE LEAVING!” Phasma looked up and saw that the socs really were leaving. They all piled into their cars, starting them and speeding away.   
It was quiet for a few minutes before everyone started screaming in excitement. Phasma’s throat began to hurt as she screamed, jumping up and down, punching the air. They had won. They had really won.   
“Phasma!” Phasma turned and saw Rey, she was sweaty and a few hairs were out of place, but she looked untouched overall.   
“Rey!” Phasma grinned, running over and picking up the small brunette, kissing her quickly.   
“Rey! Phas! Come on!” Kylo shouted as he ran out of the lot, with Hux, Finn, and Poe. Phasma and Rey laughed and ran after them. They too were moderately bruised. Hux’s nose was bleeding and Kylo had blood dripping from his mouth. Poe was clutching his sides and Fin’s eye was swollen shut. But they were all grinning and running as if nothing had happened.   
“Where to now?” Poe asked.  
“My dad’s not home. He left this morning for somewhere that isn’t here,” Hux said, a rare laugh leaving his mouth. Kylo looked at him in awe and grinned, slowing down and walking in time next to Hux.   
Everyone agreed and walked towards Hux’s place in silence.


	10. Girls like Girls

“Hey Hugs, got anything to drink?” Poe asked once they were inside Hux’s house and had all settled in.   
“Fuck you, Dameron, get it yourself,” Hux said, making Poe laugh and wince in pain.  
“Hey, Phas, come here, you’re bleeding,” Rey led Phasma into the bathroom and began cleaning her cuts.   
“You’re an idiot,” Rey said, in a loving tone.  
“You were fighting too,” Phasma grinned suddenly feeling tired and wanting for all the world to go to sleep with Rey in her arms.   
Rey suddenly looked at her and kissed her. Phasma kissed back and whined when Rey pulled away.   
“Later,” she winked before standing up and going back to the living room where the boys were sitting, looking over takeout menus.   
“We’re staying in tonight then?” Rey asked, snatching up a pamphlet.   
“Yep and apparently we’re buying!” Poe said, grinning when Finn pushed lightly.   
“We did help you guys fight, it would be nice if you chipped in a little,” Finn said looking over at Hux, Kylo, and Phasma, brave enough to say things like that to them.  
“You are at my house, right? You see where I live?” Hux asked, smirking.   
“Yeah and I’m homeless! I have to save my money for other shit man!” Kylo laughed.   
“Fair enough fair enough. Hux I think this is the first time I’ve ever been to your house,” Finn observed,   
“Well welcome to my extremely humble abode then,” Hux rolled his eyes. That's when a quiet meow made every head turn. Walking up to Hux, and jumping in his lap was a beautiful orange tabby cat.   
“Hux. You have a cat?” Phasma asked shocked.   
“Yeah,”  
“Since when?!”  
“I found her a few days ago wandering around, I brought her home and gave her some milk and she hasn’t left since,” Hux explained, lovingly stroking the cat.  
“And your dad's okay with this?” Kylo asked, shocked.  
“He doesn’t know. She hides whenever he’s home or goes outside, she always finds her way back though, she’s a smart girl aren’t you sweeties!” Hux cooed.   
“Man Hugs has a big heart huh?” Poe jokes.  
Phasma could have sworn she heard Kylo mutter “That's not the only big thing he’s got” but when she asked him about it Kylo says he didn’t.   
Sometime later, everyone was sitting around the table laughing and eating their take out. Phasma was happy. The greasers had won the fight, she had a wonderful girlfriend and all her friends were hanging out.   
Phasma looked up and saw Rey staring at her and smiled before standing up and walking outside.   
“Hey guys, I’ll be right back,” Phasma said, following Rey. When she walked outside she saw Rey sitting on the front steps, looking up at the now dark, star-filled sky.  
“Isn’t it beautiful?” she said. Phasma sat down and raised her eyebrows.   
“The sky?” she asked, looking up.  
“Yeah, it’s so dark but also bright. Quite brilliant if I’m being honest. It’s cold too, but there are big balls of fire too. Just interesting,” Rey sighed leaning against Phasma’s shoulder.   
“Huh...never thought about it that way,” Phasma said.  
“Phas?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you,” Phasma stopped breathing for a moment. Her lungs felt like they were being filled with water. Loud, icy cold, rushing water.   
“I love you too,” She breathed out, ignoring the sense of dread that encompasses intimate moments when you’ve taught yourself for so long to block your emotions. She didn’t care anymore, not when she felt her soft, small girlfriend, who smelled like roses and honey, curl into her side. Phasma placed a hand on Rey’s head, stroking her soft hair. Rey sighed and laid down on Phasma’s lap, closing her eyes.  
“You better not fall asleep, I still have to take you home,” Phasma smiled.  
“Mmm do it tomorrow. Tonight it’s us,” Rey breathed.

After a few minutes, Rey had fallen asleep. Phasma couldn’t stop staring at her face, she looked so pale in the moonlight. And fragile. Which is funny, considering she just came from a fight.   
“Jesus Christ,” Hux said, walking outside with Kylo.   
“Shhh,” Phasma put a finger to her lips, indicating her sleeping girlfriend.   
“Sorry Phas,” Kylo said looking down at Rey.   
“What happened?” Phasma questioned.  
“Poe and Finn started making out. It was like a fire, terrible but you can’t look away, that is until Poe started getting handsy,” Hux explained, sitting down next to Phasma, who laughed quietly.   
“I like this,” Kylo said suddenly.  
“What?” Hux asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“This. Eating take out and hanging out. It’s fun,” Kylo grinned at the sky.  
“You’re still high from the fight,” Hux said, but Phasma could see a small smile on his lips.   
“Yeah...maybe. Maybe not,” Kylo smirked, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up. Phasma looked over her shoulder and saw Finn and Poe still kissing on Hux’s couch. She looked at Kylo and Hux, who had linked their fingers together, but Phasma decided not to bring it up then. Finally, she looked at Rey.   
“Yeah...I like this too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! It's done! Congrats on getting this far! Proud of you!


End file.
